On a data center network, service processing based on open system interconnection (OSI) layer 4 to layer 7 usually needs to be performed on a packet. For example, service processing generally includes: providing firewall processing, network address translation (NAT), home control, and the like. Different service processing may need to be provided for different packets, and multiple service processing may need to be provided for a packet, for example, firewall processing and NAT processing may need to be performed on some packets, and firewall processing and home control processing may be expected for some other packets. In this case, how to implement service processing on a packet is an issue to be resolved.